DM-1on1-Albatross
__TOC__ Map description A map taking place on a set of ruins. It mostly consists on an outdoors area, with a small indoors area which is just an arc leading to a powerup leading again to the outdoors area. The map makes heavy use of the Terrain feature of the UE2. It's a pretty simple layout, mostly. The named areas on this map are the following: * Lower Stream: Located at the center of the map, it's the lower level, the area below the bridge, with the titular stream running through it. * Small Canyon: The small arcway going from the East area's mid level to the upper level balcony overlooking the central area. * Bio Ruins: The misleading name for the hideout where the Minigun is located; between the Bridge Area and the Small Canyon. Trivia In order to avoid confusion, we're going to call it the Minigun Ruins. * Bridge Area: The upper level of the central area, the one with the bridge. * Lower Statue: Another misleading name as there is no lower level statue (see Trivia), it's the lower level of the East area. In order to avoid confusion, we're going to call it the East Valley. * Minigun Lift: And yet another misleading name (see Trivia), as this small area has a Shock Rifle and no Minigun. In order to avoid confusion, we're going to call it the Shock Rifle Lift. * Albatross Statue: The upper level of the East zone, featuring the eponymous statue at the top of a building. * Rocket Launcher Hall: The tunnel going below the mid level connecting the Lower Stream and Lower Statue areas. * Of note is that all of the above mentioned zones can also be found as Outside. * Inside: The arc located at the west of the map, it leads to a ledge where the Super Shield Pack is located. For practical reasons, we instead will name it Super Shield Arc. Weapons and pickups Weapons Pickups Walkthrough Qualification Ladder The arena can be switched to DM-1on1-Roughinery for 55 game units. The bots eligible for this match are Avalanche, Kain, Nafiret, Natron, Perdition, Phantom, Silhouette, Sorrow, Sphinx, Stargazer, Tranquility and Vengeance. Head-To-Head This map can appear as one of the two selectable maps for the Head-To-Head mode against an enemy team's leader, whether you've been challenged or you're the challenger. Tips and tricks * You can lift jump from the elevator near the shock rifle up to the Lightning Gun balcony. With enough skill, one can even get on top of the brick wall beside it. * In order to get the UDamage, you must lift-jump from the platform in the lower level, to one of the bridge's columns, and then, double jump to the tower. * Use a weapon jump to impulse yourself to the Super Shield balcony. Trivia * The cubemap of the water in Albatross shows that the level was first created for Unreal Tournament 2003, even though it has never appeared there. The level's description might also be a reference to UT2003. * Due to naming errors, possibly caused by oversights or last-minute changes, the Minigun area is named "Bio Ruins", the Shock Rifle area is named "Minigun Lift", and there's no statue at the "Lower Statue" area. All of this can be fixed, however, by creating a file called DM-1on1-Albatross.int at the System folder with the following content: Volume3 LocationName="Minigun Ruins" Volume5 LocationName="Lower Courtyard" Volume6 LocationName="Shock Rifle Lift" * There's a hidden note in the level, only available by looking at it at UnrealEd: * Due to the presence of certain actors in the map, the map was supposed to have a "flyby" sequence akin to the Unreal, Unreal Tournament and Unreal Mission Pack: Return to Na Pali intros. * Until the stats for the game were shut down, the map held the distinction of being the eighteenth most played UT2004 map of all-time, with nearly 150.000 matches."Unreal Tournament 2004 Map stats" @ ut2004stats Gallery ut2004-dm-1on1-albatross.jpg|Official screenshot. ut2004-DM-1on1-Albatross-BU.jpg|BeyondUnreal screenshot. ut2004-dm-1on1-albatross-wallpaper.jpg|Official wallpaper 1. ut2004-dm-1on1-albatross-wallpaper-2.jpg|Official wallpaper 2. Unreal Tournament 2004 "Godlike" maxed graphics 4K 2160p Walkthrough PART 4 - Albatross (DM)|Godlike gameplay !UT2004-DM-1on1-Albatross-1.jpg !UT2004-DM-1on1-Albatross-2.jpg !UT2004-DM-1on1-Albatross-3.jpg !UT2004-DM-1on1-Albatross-4.jpg External links and references See also